Unintentional
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Haruka just thought he had a school boy crush, oh how he was wrong. To top it off Rin seems to be appearing EVERYWHERE! What ever will Haruka do? Rin x Haruka. BOY X BOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YAOI, LEMON, SMUT, BXB. LANGUAGE AND REFERENCES. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Hiya~! Cassidy's back with this fic, 'Unintentional'! I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed, I wanted to get it out today. The hardest thing about this was trying to find the title, I'm pretty proud of what I chose~! If any of you have read my other fic's you can tell I have a weird thing for 'one word titles.' I assure you, it's all ****_unintentional..._ God I'm terrible~! xD This will be a multi-chapter fic!**

**Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**

**Dedications~**

**Babyrangga69- Merry Christmas you son of a bitch!**

**Blossy- I love you baby, regardless. **

**Without further ado-  
**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

_Haruka's POV_

Haruka submerged himself in his bath, he couldn't think properly lately. His swimming was suffering because of _it_, the only think he came up with to get rid of _it_ was more baths. They seem to be doing nothing for poor Haruka though. It's not just his swimming that has been suffering from _it_ though, _it's_ taking it's toll on his sleep as well. Haru hates to admit it but _'it'_ is his childhood friend, Rin Matsuoka. At first Haruka just thought that it was an innocent crush that would eventually vanish, but he was wrong. So terribly wrong. When Rin left for Australia Haruka thought his feelings would vanish, he thought it would all just go away. When he beat Rin in their race, when Rin cried it broke Haru's heart. He tried to forget about it, he tried to forget about Rin. When Rin came back for good all the feelings Haru had for him came too, but they came back with a vengeance. Their stronger than ever, he doesn't have some school boy crush anymore. He's in love with Rin.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa called, rushing over to him. "Did you hear? We're having a joint practice with Samezuka today! Gou organised it and all!" Nagisa happily chanted.

"Nagisa! Wait up!" Rei called while rushing up to them.

"W-We're going to Samezuka?" Haruka questioned to himself.

"Yeah! And we get to see Rin-chan!" Nagisa said enthusiastically. Haru gulped, he was going to see Rin. Rei noticed the way Haruka stiffened when Nagisa mentioned Rin's name, he wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Makoto arrived a little later so Nagisa bounded off to go tell him the 'good' news, Rei stayed with Haruka. The train to Samezuka didn't take them too long, Rei kept trying to say something to Haru but would be cut off by Nagisa or Gou.

Rei and Haruka were the last to leave the looker rooms, Haruka just felt the need to stay- or take longer than usual. Rei was obviously faltering for some reason, Rei checked around the room to make sure no one was around. "Haruka-senpai," Rei pushed up his red frames before continuing. "How do you feel about Rin-san?" Rei had his serious face on, though he was still quite embarrassed about the question. Haruka faltered, _how did Rei know? What did Rei know? _Haru was just trying to figure out how the newest member of the swimming team found out when no one else had. It was more of a question on what did he know or what did he suspect. For some reason the words flowed out of Haru's mouth with out him realising it.

"I love him." Rei nodded in understanding, both Haruka and Rei feeling very awkward about there conversation. Both males left the locker room feeling awkward and embarrassed about there little talk, Gou became coaxing them into the water. Makoto and Nagisa were already in the water doing laps, Rei dived in soon afterwards. Haruka glanced around, soon enough his eyes found the familiar red-head. Rin and Haru's eyes locked together, Rin seductively winked at Haruka while flashing his shark-like teeth. Haruka's face heated up, he quickly looked away.

"Haruka?" Gou questioned. "What's wrong? You're usually the first person in," She gestured towards the pool. "Are you alright? You look sick!" She was really concerned now, this wasn't like Haruka at all!

"I don't feel well," He lied. "I think I'll just sit out today." Everyone in the Iwatobi team stared at him utterly gobsmacked. "What? I don't have to swim everyday." If his first sentence didn't shock anyone that one hit them like a rock. Haruka just strolled over to a chair and sat down leisurely, it's not that Haru didn't want to swim; since when did he not want to swim?! It's just he didn't think he could handle being in the same pool as _him_. _Oh great now I sound like a love struck teenager… Waittt.. I'll just lie down for a bit, no one will notice. _Or so he thought, but just the act of him not being in water meant that he was not the centre of attention. All Haruka could hear is _Rin_, him talking, him yelling, him swimming. It was seriously driving him insane, was there any place without Rin?! Haruka thought about a place without Rin, where Rin never existed. He didn't like it, with a passion.

"Matsuoka-senpai! Matsuoka-senpai where are you going?!" Nitori cried, causing Haruka to turn his head in the direction of the yelling teen. Oh did he regret that decision. Rin was getting out of the pool, dripping wet. Haruka watched as Rin muscles flexed as he hoisted himself out of the pool, he couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine. _Why did he have to be that incredibly sexy? Like seriously, he's such a pain. _Rin walked over to Haruka, he sat down on the chair next to him.

"Why aren't you swimming, Haru?" Rin asked with such innocents, _like hell you don't know! _

"I have to go." What else would get him out of that situation? Haruka hurriedly walked back into the locker room, cause what guarantees safety like a sweaty locker/changing room.

"Rin! What did you do?!" Gou accused.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why did Haruka leave? Go find him and apologise."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"_Now."_ Rin couldn't of objected even if he wanted to, you wouldn't want to fuck with Gou Matsuoka when she gets pissed. No one would. Rin took off in the direction Haruka went, it didn't take long to find him; he didn't go far. Haru was really surprised that Rin came in looking for him, it caused a small blush to tint Haru's cheeks. Nothing gets passed Rin Matsuoka, he noticed the way Haru started to blush when he walked in.

"Haru, are you going to tell me the reason you're not swimming now? It's just us here, we're all alone." Rin's voice suddenly changed into a more husky tone. "No one will hear your screams." Haruka's faced blush became darker, thinking about how Rin would make him scream. Scream out in pleasure as he thrusted that big co- "Haru? Quit day dreaming and answer my question."

"Rin." Haru moaned, still caught in his fantasy. Rin was a bit taken aback, just a bit. Haruka came back to earth and realised what he just said, his cheeks flared a dark red. Haruka up and sprinted out of there, he wanted- no _needed_ water and he needed it now! Haruka ran straight up to the pool edge and dove in, causing everyone around him to go in a weird fit of shock and surprisement. Rin came out a few moments later with a victorious smirk on his lips, he nodded towards Gou before diving in after Haruka. Haru was doing everything he can to avoid Rin, they literally started playing a cat and mouse game in the water. Rin wasn't so intent on catching Haru, he was just in it for the race.

After an impossibly long day, seeing Rin clad in only his tight swim trunks, Haru felt the only thing he could do is sleep. He didn't even want to have a bath, he just wanted to rest. _Sleep._

* * *

_Haru was standing in a.. bedroom? Oh and there was another person there with him, this person seemed familiar. He couldn't focus properly on the mysterious person, he couldn't see anything any more. "Haruka?" A voice called out to him, Haruka blinked and his eyes came back in focus._

_"Rin?" Rin came closer and embraced Haruka. "Rin?" Haruka wasn't sure what was going on, why was Rin hugging him? Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden? Rin nuzzled his face into the crook of Haruka's neck, a jolt of electricity ran through Haru's veins. "Rin." That seemed to be the only word in Haru's vocabulary, and he didn't mind one bit. Rin started planting light kisses on Haruka's neck, Haru loved every second of it. Haruka grasped on to Rin's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Rin started suckling harder, he began sliding his hands up and down the other males body. "What are you- Uh!" Rin slid Haruka's shirt off, bringing their bodies closer in the Red-haired male grounded his hips onto the others, causing both to let out strangled cries. Everything was getting so hot, everything was going so fast. The pleasure Haruka was receiving was far beyond what he imagined it to be. "Rin!" Haruka moaned. "Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!"_

"Rin." Haruka rolled over to his side, quite annoyed and excited that he dreamt of Rin; again. _Oh I can't get get any piece and quite with out having Rin interfere!_ Haru sighed, he was getting quite accustom to these dreams now. "Dam you Rin Matsuoka!" Haruka cursed as he pulled down the front of his pants, _so it's going to be one of __those__ nights._

**TBC. REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT QUICKER~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Hayy everybody~! I'm baacccckkkk! Did you miss me? I missed you guys! I was so happy to see ****everybody's reaction to this story~! I'm glad you guys like it so much! The whole 'Fucking teenagers' thing is based on something that happened to me today, I was actually going to write 'Fucking kids' but I thought Nitori deserved a little better, don't you? **

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, but oh if I did...**

**Dedications~**

**To my lovely reviewers- **

**Mini, JJ, Akiyuzu-chan, Kayjaylew, Babyrangga69, SpiritofLove961, LostOne, Yura-chan Umbrella-glass, FAnFicLover0147, Lanessa29, Snickluvah4 and Guest~! I love you all! Apologies if I spelt any name wrong!**

**If you have any idea's for this story just PM me or review! Review anyway!**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

_"Dam you Rin Matsuoka!" Haruka cursed as he pulled down the front of his pants, so it's going to be one of those nights._

* * *

_Rin's POV_

{Earlier during the day}

"Stupid Nitori." Rin muttered as he walked into the locker rooms, that dam kid! All he did was talk, talk, whine and whine some more! Couldn't he take a hint?! _What did he want again? _Rin completely forgot why he had came in here in the first place, he was too busy complaining about the teens antics. "Dammit!" He muttered under his breath, but all of his fuming was forgotten when he heard someone familiars voice.

"Senpai," He heard the voice say, not knowing who it was; not really caring either. The name was muffled so Rin didn't quite catch it. What did he care about other peoples conver- "How do you feel about Rin-san?" _What? _Now Rin really did want to see who was there! He peered around the corner, just in time to hear the answer.

"I love him." Rin was quite surprised to hear those words come out of Haruka's mouth, surprised and touched. Rei nodded to Haruka, booth males looked very embarrassed. Rin could tell that the conversation was finished, and by fuck he didn't want to be seen over hearing that! He left just as quietly as he came in, he had a lot to think about. _Did he really mean it? Does he.. Love me? That's not possible! Is it? Don't these things only happen in movies though? The boy and girl- uha.. Well two people have feelings for each other but they don't know that the other does. That more sounds like cruel torture than a movie plot. _Rin laughed at himself, he was over thinking things. Or was he? _Okay no. No contradicting thoughts, starting now. I can do this. Or can you?…. Fuck.._ It seemed harder than necessary, but of course! He just found out that Haruka- another _male_ has feelings for him. He had no qualms about it being a male but he didn't think that he would hear him admit it! That's not the type of thing you really want to admit, that you like someone of the same gender. Rin felt a shiver run down his spine just by the thought of it. He'd never told anyone about his sexual preference, everyone just assumed he was heterosexual. That was probably for the best, people can be so judgemental if they find out you 'swing that way'. Even just being heteroflexible can almost cause world war three. People these days just don't know how their words can affect people, they also don't know how to keep things private. That is the exact reason why Rin hasn't told anybody about which sex he prefers. Though sex with Haruka does seem pretty appealing.. No, no. He will not think about that now, he will do that later. When he's alone.. Well when Nitori falls asleep. That guy sleeps like a rock! It's great!

* * *

{Present time}

"Matsuoka-senpai! What are you doing? You're going to be late! Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori whined. Rin still hadn't gotten out of bed, he was going to be late for class.

"I'm not going." He said flatly.

"Whaa-"

"Tell them I'm sick or something.. I don't really care."

"But-" His roommate defended, but of course was cut off but the other teenager.

"Just do it!" Rin rolled over in the bed facing away from Nitori, he didn't have time for this shit! He feel asleep almost instantly when he got into bed that he didn't get time to think about Haru! Well think about what Haru said.. Not in a sexual way or anything.. Nitori left quite unwillingly, as he did he made a sound like a puppy whimpering. "Fucking teenagers." Rin just had to laugh at his statement, he was just so god dam funny. _Now's not the time for that!_ He mentally remind himself. _Haruka! Focus on Haruka! _Well he couldn't get any of that done in his dam room, it was too.. Room-like. Yes, his room was too room-like to concentrate. He needed to get out this place, for more reasons then one. Like the fact that it makes him think of stupid shit like how 'room-like' this place is! Okay, leaving now! Rin sighed as he got out of bed, he'd been up for only a hour and he was already on the verge of insanity! He quickly changed before leaving Samezuka, making sure not to let anyone see him. It was a pretty easy feat seeing as he's done it so many times before. Once outside he started walking absentmindedly, letting his feet take him where they want to go. There was a light breeze blowing which was tossing his hair around gently, that added with his impressive thinking face was causing every female around him to turn their gaze to him. Seemed like every female could _sense_ sexy, no matter if they could see it or not. Rin just lightly laughed to himself, probably causing every female to faint. He didn't really care about any of the swooning females around him, fuck he barely even cared about _any_ female. Female are one thing, but what about Haruka? What did HE feel about Haru? Why did he want to beat Haru so bad? Was it more than he thought? Rin shook his head, one question at a time. First most important question- What did he feel for Haruka Nanase? Well the fact that he wasn't repulsed about the fact would be a good thing, right? Also the fact that he's thinking about it so hard, it has to mean something. Maybe he just wants to be close friends with him? Rin tried to imagine Haruka with someone, but no one would come to mind. Well no _females, _maybe a male..? He did admit to having feelings, strong feelings, for Rin so that means that he has to be interested in the dick. Rin imagined Haruka getting intimate with Makoto, the first male who popped in his head. The thought revolted him, a pang of jealously and anger filled him. Jealously? Maybe that did prove something, maybe he has feelings for the swimmer? Have these feelings been lying dormant for sometime? He doesn't remember feeling any other way towards the other male. What did that mean though? Did that make him gay? Well he can't say he hasn't thought about it before. He also can't say that he hasn't had an erotic dream about another man before. If that didn't prove it, what did? Well he had successfully came to one conclusion- he, Rin Matsuoka was gay. Unfortunately that wasn't the question he was trying to answer but it was still good to know. Rin suddenly came to a stop, why he had no idea. He started looking around at his surroundings to figure out why he stopped, he was standing in front of someones house. He was lost at the identity of the person's house he was currently standing in front of. It just looked like a normal, every-day Japanese style house, but it seemed to familiar. Whose house was this? He stood there for another three minutes before realising. "Haruka?" He seemed to say to himself, who else would hear him?

"Rin?" Well it looked like he was wrong.

**TBC. REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKER**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Hayy everybody~! I'm back with the third chapter of Unintentional~! Yes I know it has been a long time but come on! Christmas and New years makes a person very busy!**

**Disclaimers~**

**I don't own Free! If I didn't I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.**

**Dedications~**

**Babayrangga69- Don't worry you'll see Tyler soon! :)**

**Thewiselittleowl- Tosh Tosh me and you have very ****similar choices in presents.. ;)**

**Blossy- I love you cutie!**

**And I should shout out to all my reviewers! I was a little disappointed that I got less reviews then last time but I still love you guys none the less! **

**LindyLinn- There WILL be smut in this :3 What kind of fic will this be with out gay sex?**

**Till next time! **

**~Cassidy**

* * *

_"Rin?" Well it looked like he was wrong._

* * *

Rin started looking around frantically, denying to himself that he EVER said Haruka's name. "Rin-chan!" The person chanted, rushing up to Rin to embrace him.

"Na-Nagisa?" Rin spluttered, trying to push the blonde swimmer off of him. Nagisa might be smaller than the other members but fuck he can weigh a person down! Rin tried prying the younger's arms off but he was refusing to budge, Rin started coughing unintentionally. He couldn't breathe. Who could breathe when someone was fucking _siting_ on your chest? The coughing and spluttering caused Nagisa to hop off, quite reluctantly though. When Rin finally controlled his breathing he rose off the ground and took a step away from the over excited teen. Like fuck he didn't want to be that close to him, the fucking proximity on that guy! He could cater for a whole fucking town! "Nagisa.. What the fuck?" Nagisa giggled at Rin's question, 'so typical of Rin' according to Nagisa. What was 'typical' is the fact that Rin adds the word 'fuck' to practically every sentence, but again that is only according to Nagisa Hazuki. He probably only tunes in on the swears, knowing him. If swearing was a crime Rin would be fucked… Well shit.. He'd be.. Uha.. Well fucked. Well and truly fucked, but if he had to pick out of swearing being a crime or being homosexual as a crime he would choose swearing; hands down. What would it be like if he couldn't like Haru? No, not 'couldn't' _shouldn't._ Well he shouldn't like someone of the same sex anyway but if it was illegal.. Well it's not out of his persona to break the rules, but illegal or not he would still have feelings for the Iwatobi member. Meanwhile Nagisa was chatting idly about how he ended up here, but he was to washed up in his story to notice that Rin wasn't even paying attention; he was too caught up in his own mind. _Wait, did I just admit that I liked Haruka?_ Rin backtracked on his thoughts, and yes. He DID tell him self that he, Rin Matsuoka was attracted to a male. Not just any male, Haruka Nanase. It's not that it being Haru is a bad thing it's just that he was his childhood friend and all.

"So Rin-chan, what are **YOU** doing at Haru-chan's place?" That question, followed by a few pokes, brought Rin back to reality. Rin blinked in confusion, _what am I doing at Haruka's? _Rin just plainly stared back at Nagisa, hoping that the idiot would give him the answer. "Well, Rin-chan?"

"I don't know." Rin replied blankly, looking a bit lost. Nagisa scoffed at the answer he received, Rin was a _little_ pissed at his reaction. He was telling the truth goddammit! Nobody scoffs at Rin Matsuoka! Nobody!

"Rin-chan don't lie! You must of came here for a reason!" Nagisa was ignoring all the plaint glares coming off of Rin, he wanted to get to the bottom of this case!

"Even if I did come here for a reason- which I didn't," Rin just kept digging his hole deeper and deeper. I would say that he would be about 5 feet under, not quite 6 foot yet, there's still hope yet. "I wouldn't have to tell you shit, Nagisa." Unfortunately for Rin the latter wasn't buying his totally-maybe-kinda-plausible-true statement. "I wanted to see Haru." He found himself saying that before he could stop it. "No. No I didn't mean that!" Rin tried desperately to make Nagisa forget that he said that, but now he's 6 feet under and there's no turning back! "Just forget it!" Rin huffed and stalked away, he wanted to get as far away from Nagisa as humanely possible. Nagisa just grinned madly as he skipped after Rin, he knows too much! "Fuck off." Rin didn't care if he offended the younger male, he was mad at him self for letting those words slip out before.

Nagisa just ignored Rin's protests, he was on to something here and he wanted to find out what! "Rin-chan, how did you know that Haru-chan wasn't going to school today?" It didn't sound like a question, it sounded like an accusation.

"I didn't know that!" Rin retorted. "I just happened to walk by that's all!" He was at the state of insanity, like when will this kid leave him alone? He doesn't have to explain shit to anybody! Especially not little, pretty, blonde boys! Rin just started walking in a different direction hoping to get away from the devil's spawn. Surprisingly satins child himself stayed away, it was more of a nice surprise. Unfortunately it was one of those moments where the lack of Nagisa was a little suspicious, when he's not there it's ALWAYS suspicious.

* * *

_Haruka's POV_

{Only moments earlier}

"Haruka?" Haru peeked out the window to observe who was saying his name. He saw Nagisa run up to Rin and tackle him on to the ground, like oooh that's got to hurt! Rin! Rin was here! He was outside of Haruka's place! Haru hid behind the wall just to make sure neither males out side could see him. _What is Rin doing here? And besides that what is Nagisa doing out of school? Did he bring Rin here? No that doesn't seem right.. What's going on? _The voices of the two males out side were pulling Haru out of his trance, but what caught his attention was when he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Rin sound uncertain. _That couldn't of been Rin! He's never uncertain! _Haru decided to take a look, just to check who it really was. Only Rin and Nagisa were out there though, Rin seemed to be defending himself in someway. _What are they talking about? _He could only hear certain words, most of their conversation was muffled. Which only annoyed Haru to a further extent. Rin started angrily walking away while yelling a flurry of swears at the blonde male, and just like that he was gone. Haruka slumped back onto the wall, who was he to think Rin came here to see him? He was seriously dreaming, what a stupid dream. Gah. How could he be so dumb? Who was he to think that Rin would just drop all his things and- He's thought's were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He jolted up quickly, not expecting anyone to come to see him. All hope was lost when he found that it was only Nagisa at the door, he was secretly hoping it would be Rin but Y'know that dream was kind of farfetched. Nagisa beamed at Haru, or more so Nagisa _suspiciously _beamed at Haru.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

{The next day}

"Matsuoka-Senpai! Matsuoka-senpai! Get up! We have to go to practise! Matsuoka-senpai! Are you even listening to me?" Nitori whined, producing an adorable pout at the same time. Rin just laid in bed ignoring the other teen, practically tuning out to everything he said.

"I'm not going." Rin replied calmly while Nitori seemed to have an epileptic seizure on the other side of the room.

"But Matsuoka-senpai! You skipped yesterday!"

"And?" Nitori visually faltered with his words, he was never good with comebacks or quick responses to anything.

"Well.. Uha.. Don't so this!" He pleaded but like that would make Rin change his mind. Rin didn't answer and was clearly done with the conversation. No matter how hard Nitori tried Rin was always ignore him, he knew there was no way to get him to change his mind. So instead of arguing more, he just left. There was obviously something on his mind that he had to think about, so he would give him that time to think. Rin rolled over in his bed to stare at the wall. _What am I doing? _That question along with 'how do I feel' has been raking at the red-heads brain for the past few days, but even in this time he still hasn't asked himself one question. Is it _right? _What is 'right'? Society has it's own perception of right and wrong, every person had their own perception of it. Peoples judgements get clouded by what they're told, everything changes. So in the end no body is right, everybody is wrong. People decide by what they're told or on their own accord for them on what is 'right', and thats okay. So it's up to the individual, but the question is does Rin feel like he's right? _Okay brain just shut up! Sleep would be nice? You know that thing that we're lacking in? Yeah that, you want to try it? _If Rin didn't feel stupid before he sure felt it now, like whats wrong with his mind lately? Haruka isn't just making him feel things he wouldn't normally, he's making Rin's brain go into hibernation! Well at least the logical side of it, and the common-sense side.

* * *

"Nitori, where's Rin?" Mikoshiba almost yelled. You could tell he wasn't very fucking impressed at Rin in this last week, his lead swimmer kept skipping his training!

Nitori flinched before answering. "He's not coming. He's not feeling so well." He lied, but it was a little too obvious to be accepted. Mikoshiba was about to rip some guys throat out he was that pissed. It was so obvious that Rin was skipping training and he was going to pay! Mikoshiba pulled out his phone and dialled in some unknown number, Nitori watched intently bring to figure our just what Mikoshiba was planning to do. All Nitori could think of as punishment would be if Rin got kicked out of the next tournament, but Mikoshiba wouldn't do that! Would he? No he couldn't do that to his best swimmer! Kind of…

* * *

_Rin's POV_

After answering quite a frustrating call he was laying back in bed, sprawled out in a half siting position. _Why would Mikoshiba kick me out of practise for a week? Whats so special about one week?_

**TBC REVIEWS PLEASE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Hayy hayy everybody~! 4th chapter of Unintentional today~! Anddd there's progressss~! :D**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Free! If I did this would be a yaoi anime like we all want!**

**Dedications-**

**Thewiselittleowl **(As always! I'll try and make you jump ship! Love you~!)**, Tenjou-niitan, Ember, Mini, Babyrangga69 and LindyLinn~! As my AWESOME reviewers! Without you guys I wouldn't update so often~!**

**Also, you guys need to review~! The author always needs your support~! **

**Love**

**~Cassidy **

* * *

After answering quite a frustrating call he was laying back in bed, sprawled out in a half siting position. _Why would Mikoshiba kick me out of practise for a week? Whats so special about one week?_

* * *

Rin planned on asking Nitori two very important questions when he got back. The first one being: What was happening in the next week? And of course: How the hell did Mikoshiba find out in the first place? As if right on queue, the shorter grey-haired teenager walked through the door. Rin sat up on his bed with a very serious expression on his face, which unintentionally made Nitori VERY nervous. It's not really Rin's fault, he's just a scary motherfucker. He can't help it. Which is ironic seeing as he use to be the very cute child that wouldn't intimidate anyone, but now… Oh nobody would want to get on his 'bad side', but in actuality its just scary and scarier. Well overstatement or not, nobody wants to fuck with Rin Matsuoka and if he gets his way no body will.

"M-Matsuoka-Senpai?" Nitori stuttered, he knew he was up for questioning so to speak that is. He just didn't want his senpai to disregard him, he didn't really _do_ anything wrong but at the same time he didn't do anything right. He was expecting the wrath of Rin to spill it's guts out on him, but as a nice surprise it didn't happen. In fact nothing remotely bad happened, nothing of the sort! Nitori was almost celebrating! The lack of response from Rin was kind of daunting though, did he even hear him? He had to! Hadn't he?

"Nitori," Oh there it is. Although he didn't_ sound _mad doesn't mean he isn't. "What's happening in the next week?" _What?_

"What?" That was NOT what he was expecting! Not in the slightest!

"Mikoshiba banned me from swimming for a week. What's happening in the next week?" Nitori stood there dumbfounded, what did he just say? Why would Mikoshiba do that?

"I don't know.." In reality he didn't, but even he knew something was going to happen (But maybe that was only because Rin pointed that out to him). Rin sat back on his bed mulling it over, why would he do that? What was going to happen? Maybe he was thinking too much into it, maybe he was only banned for a week as punishment and nothing else was going to happen. Maybe, but that seemed very unlikely (well at least to Rin it did). He must be planning something, but what?

Rin didn't get much sleep that night, and for once it wasn't because of Haruka. He just couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. Frankly it was just starting to piss him off, _Uha! Sleep would be nice right about now! _

* * *

___Haruka's POV_

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Guess what we're doing today!" Nagisa bolted up to the blue-eyed male, almost tripping him over in the process. Haruka opened his mouth to answer but was cut off but the blonde male. "For the rest of the week we're having joint practise with Samezuka! You get to see Rin-chan!" Haruka missed the part where Nagisa pliantly told him that only he gets to see Rin, he was too caught up in the first part of the sentence to even notice the rest. Like fuck! He was going to see Rin! Even though his face didn't show it (it never does!), he was practically dying from excitement and nervousness. He was going to see Rin for the week! Everyday!

The ride to Samezuka was too long for Haruka, way too long! Only Nagisa was the one who suspected why, well knew why. Makoto, Rei and Gō only thought he was so impatient because he wanted to swim. Which was a good guess but wasn't the reason. Haruka practically burst into the school, while Nagisa was giggling madly behind him. Haru scanned every person the find the one of his desire, he frowned in confusion and disappointment. Oddly enough so did Nagisa, both of them could see the red-head. "It looks like Rin's not here yet." Spoke Makoto, seems like they weren't the only one looking for Rin.

"Is he normally late?" Asked Rei, even though he knew there was a high chance that no one knew the answer it still felt like a fitting question.

"He's not late." Nitori said uneasily, everyone jumped from the way he just appeared from no where! Haruka stared intensely at him, he wanted to know why.

"If onii-chan isn't late than where is he?" Gō asked curiously.

"He's uha…" Nitori paused to come up with the right words, he signed before continuing. "He's not coming." That shocked every one of the Iwatobi members, but to there even more surprise Nitori continued. "He was banned for a week from practise."

"How?" Haruka managed to spit out.

"Well yesterday Matsuoka-senpai skipped practise, which he's been doing a lot lately, and he snuck out to I don't know where and.." Nitori was all teary eyed at the end of his sentence, both Haru and Nagisa knew where Rin was that day. _So Rin skipped practise and snuck out to go to my place? What?_ It didn't make sense to Haruka but it made heaps of sense to Nagisa.

"So in all of our joint practises we won't see Rin-chan-san?" Rei asked while pulling up his glasses, he wanted to know as much information for Haruka as possible.

"No." Nitori looked like he was about to burst into tears, Haruka felt the same way. Like yeah technically he and Rin weren't dating or anything, Rin doesn't even know how he feels but thats besides the point. Haruka wanted to see Rin and vica versa. Haru took off in the other direction, everyone was too shocked to follow. He was intent in finding Rin and sorting all of this out, he went in the direction he thought the rooms would be. Surprisingly he was dead on, now comes the tricky part- _finding _Rin's room. He didn't actually know where the red-heads room was located, no one from Iwatobi really did. In all fact Haruka didn't even think Gō knew exactly where it was, but he wasn't so sure. He was surrounded by a hall of rooms, how the hell was he supposed to find Rin's? Maybe he should just call out his name until he answers? Knock on every door until he finds him? No, there must be a better way. Perhaps he could- he didn't even have to finish that thought because Mr. Mysterious himself just walked out of his room! _Well that was easier than I thought. Now for the tricker part. _

"Rin!" Rin didn't originally notice Haruka when he walked out of his room so it was quite a shock for him. He wipped his head around to stare at the shorter teen, he was not expecting this. He wasn't expecting anything of the sort! In the time it took him to fully register what was going on, Haruka had already started walking forward. He didn't stop. He smashed his body into Rin's and threw his arms around him, pulling the shocked male into a very intimate hug. Haruka's arms were around Rin's neck while his head was perched under the taller teens chin. Before Rin even knew what he was doing he slid his arms around Haru's back, inevitably pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not even daring to pull away. They were lost in each other and didn't notice until a voice rang out down the halls pulling them from their trance.

"Haru!" It was Makoto, well that would kinda be expected seeing as Haruka's just took off just before practice. He was too far comfy to move though, and in reality he didn't want to leave Rin's arms. Haruka could feel Rin stiffen when Makoto's voice was coming closer, he didn't want to be caught in an intimate hug with another male! Rin released the shorter teen, much to Haruka's dismay, and dragged him into his room. Rin clamped his hand over Haru's mouth and trapped him between his body and the door. Haruka had no problem being in the position he was in, in fact he enjoyed it. Rin waited until Makoto's steps retreated in to another part of the school before releasing Haruka's mouth.

"Well Haru care to tell me what you're doin- mmph!" Haruka leaned up and kissed Rin in mid-sentence, Rin slowly closed his eyes before tenderly kissing back.

**TBC. REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKER! I WILL ONLY POST WHEN I GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!**


End file.
